superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Hollywood Shuffle (1987 film) Credits
Opening Logos 5D58F1F7-E379-4147-9C67-9AE515326846.png * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Titles * Walt Disney Pictures Presents * In Association With Amblin Entertainment * Billy Whitaker as Pepino the Boy, Holly Berger as Pepina the Girl and Mel Blanc as Ed the Cat in * "Hollywood Shuffle" * Produced in association with: Silver Screen Partners III And MTM Enterprises Inc. With the Voice Talents of: * Robert Townsend as Bobby Taylor, an aspiring young black actor who dreams of making it big in Hollywood. Townsend was also the producer, director, and co-writer of the film. Among the characters Townsend appears as in his daydreaming vignettes are Jasper, the butler in "Black Acting School"; Speed, the film critic in "Sneaking into the Movies"; Sam Ace, the private investigator in Death of a Breakdancer; and Rambro, the black Rambo-like war hero in Bobby's dream about winning an Oscar. * Anne-Marie Johnson as Lydia, Bobby's girlfriend who remains supportive even as he begins to question his career choice. She also appears in the "Black Acting School" segment as runaway slave Willie Mae and as a hooker in the "Sneaking into the Movies" clip of Attack of the Street Pimps. * Craigus R. Johnson as Stevie Taylor, Bobby Taylor's younger brother who admires Bobby and his career as an actor. * Helen Martin as Bobby's Grandmother. She disapproves of Bobby's willingness to depict degrading black stereotypes, though usually when he's not within hearing range. She tells Bobby's mother she'd much rather he pursue a job at the post office, because it's honest work. She's on the set when Bobby quits Jivetime Jimmy's Revenge, and obviously approves. * Starletta DuPois as Bobby's Mother. She is supportive of Bobby even though she agrees with Bobby's grandmother that degrading roles serve as poor examples for black youth. * David McKnight as Uncle Ray. A former singer, he now works at a barbershop. Bobby comes to Ray with his doubts about his acting career. Ray serves as a guiding light, telling Bobby to follow his dreams. * Keenen Ivory Wayans as Donald, Bobby's co-worker at Winky Dinky Dog. He discourages Bobby from acting and thinks that Bobby will not make it in Hollywood. Wayans also plays Jheri Curl in Death of a Breakdancer. * Lou D. Washington as Tiny, another one of Bobby's co-workers who discourages him from acting. * Brad Sanders as Batty Boy, the wealthy star of the television sitcom, There's a Bat in my House. * John Witherspoon as Mr. Jones, Bobby's boss at Winky Dinky Dog. Tries his best to keep Bobby a steady employee but becomes exasperated by Bobby's constant need to attend auditions. * Eugene Robert Glazer as Director of Jivetime Jimmy's Revenge. He also appears in the "Black Acting School" segment as an instructor, as Amadeus in Amadeus Meets Salieri, as Chicago Jones in Chicago Jones and the Temple of Doom, and as Dirty Larry in Dirty Larry. * Lisa Mende as the Casting Director who constantly demands "more black" from the actors. * Dom Irrera as Writer, the writer of Jivetime Jimmy's Revenge who admits at the end of the film that everything he knows about African Americans he learned from movies and television. * The Hollywood Shuffle Players as various cast members. As Bobby dreams and daydreams, several actors appear in the vignettes multiple times, including Conni Marie Brazelton, Sena Ayn Black, Jesse Aragon, Verda Bridges, Grand L. Bush, and Damon Wayans. * Original Characters Created by: Howie Mandel, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Stephen Hillenburg, John Kricfalusi, Hank Ketcham, Jim Henson, Ludwig Bemelmans, Craig Bartlett * Executive Producers: Phil Roman, Lee Mendelson, Howie Mandel, Vanessa Coffey, Jim Ballantine, Stephen Hillenburg, William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Andy Heyward, Jean Chalopin, Sean Cooper, Pancho Kohner, Michael Maliani, Willard Carroll, Peter Locke, Donald Kushner, Thomas L. Wilhite, W.H. Stevens Jr., David H. DePatie, Friz Freleng * Producer: Kay Wright * Screenplay by: Jerry Rees, Joe Ranft * Written by: Belinda Ward, Jim Ryan, Charles M. Howell, IV, Kevin Hopps, Neal Barbera, Jerry Rees, Joe Ranft, Brian McEntee, Mary Crawford, Gary Ferrier, Carole Bruce Mendelsohn, Franella Silver, Ken Steele, Alan Templeton, S.M. Yates, Bob Camp, Jim Gomez, William Wray, Vince Calandra, Ron Hauge, Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon, Tim Hill, Kent Osborne, Paul Tibbitt, Aaron Springer, Larry Spiegel * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson Ending Credits * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera, Jean MacCurdy, Bill Schultz, Mary Harrington, Lee Gunther, Stanley E. Paperny * Additional Voices: Scott Beach, Daws Butler, Bob Camp, Jack Carter, Tara Charendoff, Don DeLuise, Danny DeVito, Debi Derryberry, Bill Fagerbakke, Michael Monroe Heyward, Thom Huge, Tom Kenny, John Kricfalusi, Christina Lange, Francesca Marie Smith, Gail Matthius, Tracey Lee Smythe, Howie Mandel, Kellie Martin, Debbie Muller, Harris Peet, Russi Taylor, Brennan Thicke, Stephanie Louise Vallance, Billy West * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Supervising Producer: Bruce David Johnson * Coordinating Producer: Robby London * Associate Producers: Paul Preuss, Scott Jeralds, Hal Waite Jr., Alison Clayton, David Grimes * Co-Producer: Cleve Reinhard * Production Executives: M.H. Cloutier, Derek Fower, Richard Raynis, Jacobus Rose * Director: Steve Wright * Creative Directors: Gordon H. Coulthart, Tim Deacon, Christopher Harrowell, Robby London, Michael Maliani, Stephan Martinière, Richard T. Morrison, Glenn Wright * Story Editors: Lane Raichert, Bill Matheny, Tim Hill * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Casting and Voice Directors: Andrea Romano, Kris Zimmerman, Ginny McSwain * Talent Coordinator: Jamie Thomason * Music by: Ed Bogas and Judy Munsen * Sequence Directors: Derek Drymon, Mark Osborne * Animation Timing Directors: Andrew Overtoom, Tom Yasumi, Gordon Kent * Timing Directors: Allen Foster, Ron Crown, Fred Miller * Timing Assistants: Helen Chough, Andrew Haug * Special Effects: André St-Amour * Effects Animation Consultant: Mark Dindal * Effects Animators: Dave Bossert, Lee Crowe, John Bermudes, Ricardo Echevarria * Effects Additional Animators: Noe Garcia, Rodd Miller * Story Reel Timer: Mike Andrews * Storyboard Supervisor: Ron Harris * Storyboard Directors: Stephen Hillenburg, Paul Tibbitt * Storyboard Artists: Joel Seibel, Bill Perez, Lew Saw, Kay Wright, Robert Taylor, Michael V. Bennett, Scott Jeralds, Mark Marren, Peter Avanzino, Stephen DeStefano, Chris Mitchell, Tom McGrath, Derek Drymon, Tim Hill, Kent Osborne, Aaron Springer, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Darrell Rooney, Alex Mann, Matthew O'Callaghan, Roger Allers, Andy Gaskill, Cullen Houghtaling, Gerry Capelle, Drew Edwards, Eric Fredrickson, Steven Majaury, Glenn McDonald, Tom Nesbitt, Richard Petsche, Frank Rocco, Chris Schouten, Michael Swanigan, David Thrasher, Karl Toerge, Robert Walker, Jack White, Gary Lund, Roy Morita, Barry Goldberg, Rosemary O'Connor, Shirley Silvey, Robert Dranko, Dick Ung * Additional Storyboard Artists: Debbie Baber, Jerry Richardson, Don Dougherty, Carson Kugler, Floyd Norman, Keith Baxter, David Prince * Production Storyboard Artists: Caleb Meurer, Mike Roth, Tuck Tucker, Erik Wiese * Storyboard Revisionists: Bill Riling, Zeus Cervas, Heather Martinez, Ted Seko * Unit Head: Rich Moore * Design Supervisor: Jack White * Production Design: Gary Lund, Roy Morita, Barry Goldberg, Rosemary O'Connor, Shirley Silvey, Robert Dranko, Dick Ung, Cullen Houghtaling * Character Design: Chris Otsuki, Ray Johnson, Scott Jeralds, Mark Christiansen, Lee Evans, William H. Frake, III, Kirk Hanson, Brian Hogan, Jim Stenstrum, Melaine Sowell, Pat Ventura, Michael V. Bennett, Lew Ott, Eric Clark, Lance Falk, Julian Chaney, Scott Hill, Vicki Scott, Lane Raichert, Thaddeus Paul Couldron, Sherm Cohen, Todd White, Carey Yost, Richard T. Morrison, Ron Harris, Douglas McCarthy, Rogerio Nogueira, Chuck Patton, Dave Pemberton, Richard Petsche, Stephan Martinière * Conceptual Character Design: Timothy Björklund, Kaz, Craig Kellman, Bobby London, Doug Allen, Aaron Springer * Design Assistants: Barbara Krueger, Jesus Rodriguez, Tran Vu Minh, Mario Williams, Mitchell Walker, Jr., Dana Jo Granger, Vicki Kirch, Donna Zeller * Character Models: Andy Beall * Models: Lin Larsen, Bob Onorato, Mitch Schauer, Ken Boyer, Ron Hughart * Layout Revisionist: Eduardo Acosta * Layout Supervisors: Tom Owens, Marco Cinello, Steve Loter * Additional Layout Superviors: Roger Allers, Darrell Rooney, Chris Wahl * Assistant Layout Coordinator: Joseph A. Giardina * Key Layout Artist: Jim Hickey, Bill Diaz * Layout Design: Richard Carl Livingston, Robert Walker * Character Layout Artists: Brad Forbush, Kamoon Song, Lauren Faust, Bob Camp * Layout Artists: Ray Johnson, Jaime Diaz, Jim Schlenker, Michael Maliani, Marc Perry, Casey Alexander, Chris Mitchell, Mark Colangelo, Don Shank, Carey Yost, Bonnie Griggs, Sherm Cohen, Chris Savino, Tom McGrath, Tom Owens, Fides Gutierrez, Karen Hamrock, Audrey Steadman, Peter Alvarado, Robert Givens, Michael E. Mitchell, Lance Nolley, Tom Yakutis, Cliff Voorhees, Brad Landreth, John Koch, Dean Thompson, Roger Allers, James Beihold, Scott Caple, Andy Gaskill, Ed Ghertner, Larry Leker, Alex Mann, John Norton, Kevin Richardson, Lynne Naylor, John Kricfalusi, Jim Smith, Scott A. Amey, Charles Botham, Tim Deacon, Shawn Cusick, Stéphane Dupras, Richard Carl Livingston, Gerry Capelle, David E. Merritt, Tim O'Halloran, Dave Pemberton * Additional Layout Artists: Mike Hodgson, Doug Walker, J. Michael Spooner, Barrington Bunce * Animation Supervisors: Frank Molieri, Dave Michener, Michael Lessa, Andy Knight, Curtis Crawford, Norm Drew * Assistant Animation Supervisors: Rebecca Rees, Joanna Romersa, Bob Goe, Rick Leon, Marlene May * Animation Coordinators: Mike Verano, John Boersema * Supervising Animation Director: Alan Smart * Animation Director: Sean Dempsey * Assistant Animation Director: Carl Urbano * Senior Key Animators: Jill Halliday, Bob Jacques, Jamie Oliff, Marc Sevier * Key Animators: Daniele De Blois, Erik Wiese, Kevin Petrilak, John Celestri, Joe Roman, David Feiss, John Williamson, Andre Tougas, Andrew Schulz, Dan Haskett, Adam Dykstra, James A. Davis, Bruce Woodside, Adam Kuhlman * Animators: Paul Sommers, Joanna Romersa, Oliver Callahan, Bob Goe, Rick Leon, James T. Walker, Joan Drake, Don Patterson, Frank Andrina, Jay Sarbry, Rudy Zamora, Vincente Basslos, Berny Wolf, Charlie Downs, Virgil Ross, Ray Patterson, Don Lusk, Allen Wilzbach, John Freeman, John Walker, Irven Spence, Richard Bowman, Ed Love, Tony Love, Robert Alvarez, Glen Kennedy, Wayne Carlisi, Crystal Chesney, Mike Roth, Rob Boutilier, Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matthew O'Callaghan, Jerry Rees, Will Finn, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Bruce W. Smith, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Steve Wahl, Kirk Wise, Chris Buck, Ed Gombert, Skip Jones, Robert Minkoff, Bob Scott, Kelly Armstrong, Larry Cariou, Michel Dazé, Derek Eversfield, Eric Fredrickson, Jang, Norman LeBlanc, Glenn McDonald, Lyndon Ruddy, Chris Sauvé, Robert Shedlowich, Trish Stolte, Nick Vallinakis, Dan Wagner, Dale Baer, Ed Newmann, John Sparey, Dave Brain, Ron Myrick, Bob Nesler, Jeff Hall, Norm McCabe, Tom Ray, Karen Peterson, Don Williams, Fred Madison, Manny Gould, Ken Walker, Bob Richardson, Bob Bransford, Jim Davis, Bob Bemiller, Ken Muse, Frank Gonzales, Reuben Timmins, Barney Posner, Bill Ackerman, Norm McCabe, Nelson Shin, John Gibbs, Art Leonardi, Ed Friedman, Rudy Larriva, Fred Crippen, Bob Kirk, Brenda Banks, Bob Matz, Warren Batchelder, Manuel Perez, Marcia Fertig, Robert Shellhorn, Brad Case, Sam Nicholson, Gerald Ray, Richard Thompson * Key Assistant Animators: Salene Weatherwax, Kent Holaday, Michele Secilla, Bonnie Robinsons, Jonathan Lyons, Sue Houghton, Ilona Kaba, Bronwen Barry, Ruth Elliott, William K. Exter, Allen Wade, Derek L'Estrange, Martin Korth, Lureline Weatherly, Wesley Chun, Sheila Brown, Jim Schumann, Larry Miller, Sammie Lanham, Maureen Trueblood, Christopher Chu * Assistant Animators: Ken Bruce, Don Judge, Ron Zorman, Sam Fleming, Chris Damboise, Cam Drysdale, Sandy Henkin, Paula Irvine, Richard Smitheman, Theresa Smythe, Kevin Brownie, Frank Rocco, Ann Telnaes, Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Michael Giaimo, Karenia Kaminski, Woody Yocum, Susan Sugita, Jane Nordin, Terry Lennon, Dick Williams, Phil Cummings, Laura Nichols, Michael Oliva, Mike Houghton, Anna Lois Ray, Christine Harding, Shana Curley, Sonja Ruta, Alfred Abranz, Karen Hardenbergh, Marshall Lee Toomey, Greg Bailey, Cyndee Whitney, Tom Sito, Mauro Maressa, Jane Baer, Jim Mitchell, Karen Haus, Paulette Downs, Edward Faigin, Holly Forsyth, Gisele Van Bark, Rosemary Welch, Pauline Trapmore, Judy Drake, Ed Klein, Lee Williams, Calvin LeDuc, Judith Barnes, Jerry Lee Brice, Karen Brooks, Larry Huber, Valerie Gifford, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Robin White, Alissa Myerson, Denise Bradshaw, Ben Shenkman, Eric Thomas, Bill Southwood, Eileen Middleton, Catherine Margerin, Diane Sparagano, Gordon Bellamy, Eric Gurney, Beverly Zlozower * Additional Animators: Rebecca Rees, Tanya Wilson, Tim Hauser, Roberto Casale, Roger Chiasson, Philip Pignotti, William Waldman, Matt Williames, Kevin Wurzer, Marlene May, Glenn Schmitz, Cliff Voorhees, Dean Thompson, J. Michael Spooner, John Kafka, Al Gaivoto, Tom Roth, Scott Sackett * Inbetween Artists: Charlotte Richardson, Mona Koth, Michael Horowitz, Angel Pastrana, Martin Buckingham, Judy Levitow, Rob LaDuca, Amanda Wilson, Bill Weber, Lloyd Rees, Brad Frost, Lloyd Turner, David J. Snyder, Patricia Hoyt * Breakdown Artists: Jim Brummett, Scott Sackett, Andrew Ramos, Lillian A. Chapman, Lucinda Sanderson, Louis Tate, Denise Ford, Kenneth M. Kinoshita, Sharon Murray, Todd Hoff, Kevin Davis * Clean-Up Artists: Aidan Flynn, Yoon Sook Nam, Pil Yong Song, Art Roman, Jennifer McChristian, Jeff Albrecht, Cathlin Hidalgo-Polvani * Additional Clean-Up Artists: Daniel Bond, Tim Ingersoll, Tao Huu Nguyen, Arturo A. Hernandez, Dave Webster, Steve Austin, Willy Harber * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Background Stylists: Michael Hitchcox, Gary Lund * Background Color Stylist: Scott Wills * Background Design: Lorraine Andrina, Jim Hickey, Bill Proctor, Amil Mitev, Larry Murphy, Aaron Smith, Kenny Pittenger, Derek Carter, Stephan Martinière * Additional Background Design: Paula Spence * Key Background Layout Artists: Lorraine Andrina, William H. Frake, III * Background Layout Artists: Jim Hickey, Bill Proctor, Peter Alvarado, Lew Ott, David High * Background Painters: Raymond Zibach, Richard Daskas, Peter Bennett, Kit Boyce, Andy Clark, Wesley Paguio * Digital Background Painters: Chris Duncna, Craig Kelly, Micki Zurcher * Background Artists: Eric Heschong, Bonnie Callahan, Patricia Palmer-Phillipson, Jonathon Goley, Marzette Quilty, Jim Hickey, Bill Proctor, Ron Roesch, Ruben Chavez, Andrew Phillipson, Phil Phillipson, Alison Julian, Martin Forte, Lorraine Andrina, Gloria Wood, Fred Wharter, Michael Humphries, Bari Greenberg, Tim Maloney Richard H. Thomas, Lisa L. Keene, Tia W. Kratter, Kathleen Swain, Donald Towns, Dennis Venizelos, Nora Brown, Sophie Lapointe, Ric Sluiter, Gordon H. Coulthart, Blake James * Digital Background Artist: Carolyn Guske * Background Assistant: Aaron Smith * Matching: Oscar Capiral Jr., Lee Vainola, Jeffrey Weese * Opaquing Supervisors: Ann Muellens, Nancy White * Opaquers: Steven Majaury, Barbara Woodruff, Richard Car, Jill Gray, Steven Bissonnette, Lisa Hopkins, Dave Muir, Phill Turtle, Rebecca Greenwood, Shirley Kwan, Clare Bambrough, Eleanor Hamilton * Prop Design: Thaddeus Paul Couldron * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Graphics Assistant: Parviz Parandoush * Head of Xerography: Star Wirth * Xerography: John Eddings, Shane Pearce, Malcolm Collins, Kelly Lacelle, Peter Mangione * Xerox Color Specialist: Martin Crossley * Xerox Reduction: Richard Wilson * Xerox Checkers: Karan Lee-Storr, Catherine Parotino * Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland, Dora Yakutis, Evelyn Sherwood * Final Scene Planning: Kim Patterson, Darin Drew, Richard Moser * Checking Supervisor: Armand Shaw * Checking: Karen Hansen, Jungja Kim-Wolf, Diana LeBost, Jose Silverio, Mi-Soon Kim, Edwin Shortess, Penelope Sevier, Pam Kleyman, Patricia A. Marshall, Kathleen Scott * Final Checking: Mary Ann Capling, Michael B. Mitchell, Nelda Ridley, Sue Burke, Doug Tiano, Louie Jhocson, Helen O'Flynn, Cam Wilson * Color Stylists: Alison Leopold, A. Kendall O'Connor, Constance Allen, Paul Guttadauria * Color Keys: Debra Y. Siegel, Karen Greslie, Sarah-Jane King, Kit Harper, Carol Wyatt, Linda Redondo, Artin Aghamalian * Color Key Stylists: Daniel J. Harris, Roger Webb * Color Models: Brigitte Strother, Dene Ann Heming, Alison Jota * Color Model Painter: Shawn Ahn-Lee * Color Checking: Gary Smith, Clayton Jacobs * Ink and Paint: Catherine Simmonds, Teale Wang * Inkers: Mimi Kwon, Colene Gonzales, Valerie Green, Peggy Gregory, Joyce Alexander, Kristine Brown, Kathleen Hardin, Robin Kane, Karin Holmquist, Noriko Hawks, Kathleen Irvine Evans * Painters: Don Shump, Kim Dahl, Meling Pabian, Patricia Capozzi, Martha Sigall, Jo Anne Plein, Sybil Cuzzort, Cookie Tricarico, Phyllis Barnhart, Christina Long, Claire Williams, Nellie B. Rodriguez * Digital Painters: Kim Bowen, Lisa Leonardi, Gina Evans, Kathy Baur, Nancy Bihary-Fiske, Staci Gleed, Gale Raleigh, Dirk Von Besser, Janet M. Zoll, William Ohahesian, Jr., Eric Nordberg * Scanner: David E. Bonnell * General Manager: Margaret M. Dean * Studio Operations Manager: Scott Huml * Financial Services: Robert Cseko, LeAnn Tice * Traffic Coordinator: Debby Lathrop-Robbins * Production Supervisors: Charles Leland Richardson, Stephen Carr, Haven Alexander, Jim Foss * Production Office Coordinator: Martha Grace * Production Coordinators: Alex Johns, Patricia Hicks, David B. Mepham, Harry Love * Production Managers: Carole Barnes, Steven Hahn * Production Administrator: Victoria Broecker * Production Publicist: Sarah Baisley * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * Production Associates: Pawel Araszkiewicz, Sandy Claxton-Arnold * Production Assistants: Victoria McCollum, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Nancy Grimaldi, Lora Sackett, Babette Monteil, Robin Strickland, Joseph Montague, Orlando Ashley, Eraina Phillips * Assistant to Mr. Hanna: Ginger Robertson * Assistant to Mr. Barbera: Maggie Roberts * Assistant to Jayne Barbera: Erika Grossbart-Green * Assistant to John Kricfalusi: Bob Camp * Assistant to Stephen Hillenburg: Nathan W. Johnson * Executive Assistant to Jim Ballantine and Bob Camp: Cathie Lynn Lamm * Executive Assistant to Vanessa Coffey: Nathania Seales * Assistant Director: Barry Goldberg * Story Coordinator: Keith Alin Lesser * Songs ** Music by: Ed Bogas, Judy Munsen, Stephen Lawrence ** Lyrics by: Belinda Ward, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow * Computer Animation Supervisor: Paul B. Strickland * Assistant Computer Supervisor: Dennis Bonnell * Computer Scene Planning: Anne Tucker * Computer Animation System Design: Marc Levoy, Chris Odgers, Bruce Wallace, Bennett Leeds, Jim Mahoney, John Haskey, Cindy Ball, Tim Victor * Computer Production Consultant: William Kelly * Computer Graphics Technical Consultant: Dr. Donald Greenberg * Hollywood · Camera: Nick Vasu, Inc. · Thomas Baker, Mark Henley * Camera Operators: Steven Wilzbach, Bingo Ferguson, Steve Mills, Dan Larsen, John Burton Jr., Larry Hogan, Ray Lee * Additional Camera Services: New Hollywood, Inc. * Supervising Film Editors: Larry C. Cowan, Scott Jeffress, Robert J. Emerick * Film Editors: Helen Wright, Ted Baker, Robert T. Gillis, Chuck McCann, Roger Donley, Rick Steward, Paul Preuss, Donald W. Ernst, Girish Bhargava, David Gumpel * Creative Bubble · Film Editor: John R. Tierney * Assistant Film Editors: Christopher Hink, Steven Melendez, Tom Finan, Rudy Zamora Jr., Kerry Iverson, Peter Harmathy, Shelley Rae Hinton * Associate Film Editor: Gloria Borders * Dubbing Supervisors: Pat Foley, Joe Sandusky * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, Joe Baron, Mark Bernay, Paul Harris, V. Kim Latimer, Peter Armstrong * Additional Music and Conducted by: David Newman * Musical Direction and Arrangements: Joe Raposo * Orchestrations by: Larry Wilcox, Guy Moon, Don Grady, William Ross * Source Music by: Eric Rogers * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Supervising Music Editor: Tom Villano * Music Editors: George Probert, Shawn Patterson, Roger Donley, Michael Dittrick * Music Recording Engineer: Eric A. Thomlinson * Score Performed by: New Japan Philharmonic * Orchestra Recorded at: Maeda Hall, Senzoku Gakuen, Kawasaki City, Japan * Orchestra Recorded by: Tamco Company, Ltd., Tokyo, Japan * Orchestra Recording Producer: Shawn Murphy * Scoring Mixers: Shawn Murphy, Tim Boyle * Assistant to the Conductor: Krys Newman * Vocal Coach: Susie Allanson * Chorus: Beth Anderson, Pat Ericson, Gary Falcone, Roger Freeland, Janis Leibhart, Darryl Phinnessee, Joe Pizzulo * Singers: Becky Reardon, Sue Allen, John Richard Bolks, Paul DeKorte, Darlene Lawrence, Edie Lehmann Boddicker, Ian Sue McCune, Marilyn Powell, Michael Redman, Andrea Robinson * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Phil Flad, C.A.S., Stan Wetzel * Sound Supervisors: Brian Mendelsohn, Bill Devine * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester, Tom Adler, Larry Stephens, Jim Anderson * Sound: Shalini Kelly, Robert LeClair, Tamara Smith * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Supervising Sound Editors: Donald W. Ernst, Michael J. McDonald, Bill Irvine * Sound Effects Editors: Jerry Winicki, Tim Iverson, Michele Iverson, Carol Lewis, David J. West, Michael Bradley, Catherine MacKenzie, Paul Douglas, Brian Baker, Peter Collier, Sam Horta, Earl Bennett, Wayne Hughes, Joe Siracusa, Richard C. Allen, Rick Hinson, Mark J. Uribe, Michael L. DePatie, Terence Thomas, Kevin D. Spears, Brian F. Mars, Tom Syslo, Greg LaPlante * Sound Editors: Les Wolf, Alex Wilkinson, Andrea Horta, Stephen Janisz * Assistant Sound Editors: Stuart Ablaza, John O. Robinson III * Dialogue Editors: Mary Gleason, David M. Cowan, Michael Tomack, Kelly Foley, Bradford Cox * ADR Editors: Allan Potter, David M. Cowan, Eileen Horta, Kelly Foley, Bradford Cox * Special Sound Design by: Eartown Movies · Bob Walter, Rick Johnston, Jim Cypherd, Aseley Otten * Sound Mixers: Brian Mendelsohn, Lee Minkler * Sound Reader: Peter Aries * Post Audio: Jim Czak, Pam Bartella * Audio Post Production Mixer: Ken Hahn * Production Mixer: Steve Orr * Sound Recordists: Richard Birnbaum, "D.G." Fisher, Louis Yates * Production Sound Mixer: Jay Patterson * Foley Editors: Bradford Cox, Randal Scott Thomas * Foley Mixers: Greg Orloff, Kyle Rochlin * Foley Artists: John Roesch, Alyson Moore, Joan Rowe, Gregg Barbanell, Mary Louise Rodgers, Michael Anthony Salvetta * Foley Recordists: Carolyn Tapp, Mary Jo Lang * Re-Recording Mixers: John T. Reitz, C.A.S., David E. Campbell, C.A.S., Gregg C. Rudloff, C.A.S., Peter S. Reale, Timothy J. Borquez, Timothy Garrity, Eric Freeman, Rick Kline, Kevin O'Connell, Frank Morrone * Post Production Sound Services: Horta Editorial and Sound Inc., Hacienda Post * Sound Recording/Mix: Producers' Sound Service · Don Minkler, Bill Mumford, Howard Wollman * Los Angeles · Sound Editing: Twenty-First Century Entertainment, Inc. · Joel Valentine * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisors: Heather Adams, Miguel Ángel Poveda * Post Production Coordinator: Warren Taylor * Post Production Manager: Joed Eaton * Post Production: Marguerite Cleinge, Bob Deeks, Daniel Desbiens, Stephanie Duncan, Joe Fitzpatrick, Mike Fitzpatrick, Pierre Labelle, André Lavoie, John Mullens, Wendy Rockburn, François St-Amour, Robert Thompson, David Vainola, James N. Williams * Voice Recording: Buzzy's Recording Services · George Thompson, Andrew Morris, Larry Lantz, Terry Harris * Track Readers: Yvonne Palmer, Jim Hearn, Kerry Iverson, Kay Douglas, Denise Whitfield, Carol Iverson, Lee-Tsu Aries, Cecil Broughton, Gary Lewis, Bradley Carow * Color Timer: John Nicolard * Technical Consultants: Joseph Corey M.D., Glenn Leach Ph.D., Arlene Olsen & John Liebeskind, Ph.D. · Associate Professor of Psychology University of California, Los Angeles * Track and Breakdown: Alain Reinhardt, Cheryl Gurnsey, Susan Conley * Title Design: Brian McEntee, Herbert Klynn * Titles: Bill Perez, Wayne Fitzgerald, Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Titles and Opticals by: Walt Disney Pictures * Transportation Provided by: All Nippon Airways Animation Production by: Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd., Cuckoo's Nest Studios, Taipei, Tawian, Republic of China * Associate Producer: James Wang * Animation Supervisors: Shivan Ramsaran, Janine Dawson, Bill Perkins, Dev Ramsaran * Assistant Animation Coordinators: Yao Li-Chuan, Chen Pei-Yao * Animators: Wu Wei-Chang, Chen Hsia-Hsiang, Lin Ming-Jier, Ho Yueh-Lan, Lin Shun-Fa, Lai Chun-Ying, Hseih Ming-Yang, Ho Tien-Yun, Peng Hsin-Fa, Hsieh Ming-Chuan, Yen Shun-Fa, Yang Chi-Chang, Hsiao Shih-Chu, Hu Cheng-Tsung * Assistant Animators: Liao Li-Shu, Liao Shih-Fu, Chang Yueh-Yuan, Wang Mei-Li, Tsai Shan-Chi, Su Yuan-Ta, Sun Mei-Chun, Kai Shih-Nu, Chen Yung-Yueh, Lin Chin-Tsung, Hsieh Mei-Fang, Wang Chin-Ping, Huang Jui-Chuan, Lin Yun-Mei, Wang Mu-Lan, Tseng Pin-Jung, Peng Feng-Tsu, Chen Chin-Sheng, Wan Yuan-Ming, Yu Cheng-Kuang, Chen Shu-Hua, Wu Hung-Pao, Yang Szu-Hu, Su Chin-Hung, Hsiao Hui-Tsen, Liu Wen-Tsung, Chen Taio-Lin, Yeh Chun-Yen, Kai Shi-Hai, Tseng Fan-Hsi, Liu Kuei-Tzu, Yeh Han-Lin, Hung Han-Jung, Huang Tseng-Yi * Inbetweeners: Tsung Ling-Ju, Sung Hsin-Hung, Cheng Mei-Ling, Ku Yu-Chen, Lin Jen-Ya, Chen Te-Chen, Ho Jung-Hua, Ho Jung-Tsih, Ling Shou-Yi, Kuo Meng-Tseng, Hsieh Yi-Lun, Chen Tien-Shun, Chen Chin-Shun, Tsai Jen-Hao, Tsuang Hung-Ko, Lin Sheng-Pin, Wu Li-Chun, Cheng Yung-Cheih, Jen Tsih-Shan, Yang Li-Ching, Chen Chiung-Tzu, Tsai Yueh-Li, Chen Ti-En, Nieh Hsu-Fen, Tsai Yueh-Hsia, Hsu Hsiao-Yun, Chen Mu-Lan, Kan Hsiu-Hua, Wang Wen-Chong, Lin Tse-Wen, Chiu Ming-Ying, Liu Li-Chun, Lu Hei-Hua, Chen Hsu-Yen, Tsou Kuang-Jung, Hsieh Chin-Ying * Effects Animators: Li I-Min, Weng Chun-Fa * Layout Artists: Kevin Richardson, Peter Ferk, Simon O'Leary, Bruce Pedersen * Background Supervisor: Yu Man-Hua * Background Artists: Yu Man-Hua, Li Kuang-Han, Kao Chien-Hua, Chen Yung-Tsung, Yu Chang-Hsieh, Li Yung-Chi, Wu Shu-Hui, Chen Chia-Liang, Lu Chiung-Hui, Hsiao Shih-Ko, Kao Yao-Te, Li Tsung-Mou * Airbrush: Wu Pi-Feng, Tsu Ying, Liano Shu-Feng, Lin Li-Ling, Han Ping-Hui * Xerox: Kao Mei-Ching * Scene Checkers: Jo Ti-Han, Ching Shu-Yi, Chou Pao-Tsu, Chen Mei-Liang, Li Ching-Hua, Yang Yuan-Fang, Huang Yu-Hui * Final Checkers: Ma Li, Lo Yun-Fang, Hsu Yu-Mei, Wu Yin-Tsu, Fei Wen-Wan, Chien Mei-Hua, Hu Pei-Hui, Hsu Jo-Chien, Peng Yu-Chih, Tou Yu-Ling * Color Models: Wang Hsun-Nien, Liu Yueh-Hsiang * Inkers: Sun Pi-Tsu, Chen Man-Ling, Hsu Shu-Chen, Wang Pi-Tsu, Liu Feng-Chiao, Chang Li-Ching, Chiu Yueh-Eh, Wang Hsiao-Mei, Sun Yueh-Kuei, Peng Mei-Ying * Painters: Chao Li-Pin, Chiang Chin-Yun, Hsiao Chuan-Yu, Wang Shu-Hua, Fang Yueh-Chin, Wu Shu-Ching, Fan Chiang Yu-Hui, Lin Chun-Feng, Chang Hsiu-Mei, Huang Shu-Yi * Camera Supervisors: Jackson Wang, Lin Chin-Yi * Camera Operators: Liu Hsing-Yuan, Shih Pai-Ting, Lin Chin-Yi, Wu Yih-Sueh, Chao Ju-Chang, Tang Jung-Tsan, Chen Shih-Hsiung, Ping Tsung-Yao, Chang Chin-Nan, Keng Yu-Fang, Kud Tung-Huang, Hsu Cheng-Wei, Chen Ming-Yi, Sung Shieh-Ming, Tang Hsiang-Yi * Camera Boys: Tsu Tien-Hung, Chen Chien-Ming, Liao Jui-Jung * Editorial Coordinator: Peng Yi-Lin * Editors: Maio Tse-Tien, Ho Mei-Ling, Liang Tsung-Keh, Chou Tai-Li * Technical Advisor: Lynn Hoag * Translators: Yeh Shu-Wen, Li Hsiang-Yun, Ho Wan-Yu, Wu Ming-Li, Chiu Wan-Ling * Production Supervisor: Bob Marples * Production Coordinators: Fang Ting, Chao Yueh-Ham * Production Manager: Hseih Chun-Mo * Production Assistant: Tsai Ting-Ting Korea · Animation by: Rough Draft Studios * Director: Greg Vanzo * Co-Director: Bong Hee-Han * Animation Supervisors: Scott Mansz, Mike Kaweski * Animators: Yu Moon Jung, Joon Eui Lee, Jong Ho Kim, Won Hee Han, Young Oh Shin, Won Gi Kim, Bung Chul Yum, Myung Nam Jang, Hyun Chul Kim, Yong Sun Ahn, Jung Pok Wi, Tae Soon Kim * Production: Hye Joon Yun, Nikki Vanzo, Jae Jin Oh, Byung Chul Yea, Chul Ho Kim * Department Supervisors: Yong Nam Park, Ji Yeun You, Hye Ryung Hong, Chul Kyu Lim, Byung Sun Kim, Yong Hwan Choi, Bae Guen Kim, Jin Suk Pae, Mee Suk Jeon, Ho Jin Kim Australia · Animation by: Mr. Big Cartoons * Producer: David Salter * Storyboard Artists: Jon McClenahan, Arthur Filloy * Character Design: Di Rudder, Steve Lumley * Animation Direction Supervisor: Chris Cuddington * Animation Director: Steve Lumley * Animation Supervisor: Mark D'Arcy-Irvine * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Mary Guest * Animators: Jon McClenahan, Murray Debus, Steven Taylor, Jacques Muller, Mike Chavez, Rowan-Avon Smith, Gerry Grabner, Dwayne Labbe, Peter Gardiner, Christopher Bradley, James Baker, Rodney D'Silva, Chris Hauge, Paul Stibal, Don MacKinnon, Dale Case, Rob Armstrong, Mark Sonntag * Assistant Animators: Rick Tinschert, Adam Hicks, Michael Hopkinson, Ann Henriksson, Kaye Watts, Paul Baker, Ian Young, Sean Aspinall, Jan D'Silva, David Bradford, Peter Jones, Steven Dodds, Stuart Cunningham, Arthur Filloy * Layout Supervisor: Margaret Parkes * Layout Artists: Deane Taylor, Glen Lovett, Craig Handley, Peter Sheehan, Mark Mulgrew, Steve Cooper, Sergio Medina * Background Supervisor: Richard Zaloudek * Background Artists: Robert Qui, Richard Zaloudek, John Rice, Jerry Liew, Ev King-Prime, Beverly MacNamara * Checking and Scene Planning: Ellen Bayley * Color Key: Olga Zahorsky * Ink and Paint: Donene Bailey * Camera Supervisor: Fernando Letteri * Camera Operators: Eltas Macute, Robert Letteri, Shaun Bell, Gary L. Page, Karen Siggs, Bruce Warner * Pencil Test Cameraman: Vincent Junstedt * Film Editor: Robert Ciaglia * Technical Director: Terry Smith * Production Supervisors: Judy McLaughlin, Scott Burn * Production Coordinators: Jack Pietruska, Lynette McClean * Production Manager: Wayne Dearing Korea · Ink, Paint & Camera by: Yaeson Animation Studio * Production: Kyng Ja Park, Candice Lee, Kee Hyun Lee * Head Ink & Paint: Mee Ae Kim * Inkers: Mi Young Jo, Sung Sun Lee * Color Department: Mi Ae Kim, Kyung Hee Lee, Mun Suk Ryan, Bok Hyung Kim, Sun Ybop Cho, Eun Jung Lee, Ja Young Kim, Sung Young Park, Hwa Hyu Kim, Sun Mi Kim, Young Yun Sug, Eun Ju Park, Hyun Suk Jeon, Song Bong Yun * Final Checking: Jna Mi Hwang, Mi Young Park * Department Supervisors: Youn Hwan Choi, Ki Kwn Kim, Youn Ki Kim * Color by Technicolor® * The persons and events in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. * This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. * The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons is intended or should be inferred. * "Wang Film", the "Wang Film" characters, names and the "Wang Film All-Star Comedy Characters Visits" logo are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. 863CB671-8C88-4423-A15C-BFBF74706114.jpeg * Approved No. 50009 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Digital in Selected Theatres * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © MCMLXXXVII The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Closing Logos 591CC7E3-3366-4D39-B25E-A0474B825658.jpeg 5D58F1F7-E379-4147-9C67-9AE515326846.png * Walt Disney Pictures Category:Pepino the Boy Cartoon Category:Pepina the Girl Cartoon Category:Ed The Cat Cartoon Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Silver Screen Partners III Category:MTM Enterprises, Inc. Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Rated WM Category:Rated G Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Random House Home Video